


Past, Present, Future

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family schmoop, Kid Fic, M/M, PG, implied secondary (canon) character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Comment fic for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/">jim_and_bones</a> , <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/445341.html?view=16735901#t16735901">this Daily Captain and Doctor post</a>, members-locked comm (18+ to join).  David's exploring the family pictures-- Jim tries to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future

"Who's this with Leo?" came the voice, interrupting Jim's scan of his day's agenda.

"That's Joanna's mom, Jocelyn," Jim answered, swiveling in his chair to find which holopic David had found.

"I thought they hated each other?" His son's forehead was scrunched as he looked at the-- oh, it was the picture of Bones and Joce on the way into his med school graduation, and Jim still couldn't get over the idea of Bones in long hair, but there was the proof, such as it was. _"Everyone has their hippie phase, even me,_ " Bones had said, and Jim sometimes wished Bones would grow it just so he could see, run his hands through it, but Bones'd just shake his head with this rueful look, so Jim never pressed.

"Hate's a strong word. They talk, they do things together for Jo."

"And this is you and Mom," David said, picking up the candid that Sam had snapped-- so long ago, now.

Jim got out of his chair and walked over. "Yeah, that's Carol."

David looked up at him and Jim marveled again at what Bones would grumble was "just simple genetics, Jim," Carol's tipped nose, his own eyes and jaw, some blend of them both to make this whole little _person_. "She looks like she likes you," he said, looking back down at the picture.

Jim put a hand on David's shoulder and gently squeezed. "We both liked each other. Very much so. But just because things don't work out in the particular moment, doesn't mean they can't work out in the future, okay? Remember that, alright? What seems a little unsettled right now, well, things can smooth out in the end."

David turned his face back up to Jim and swallowed, looked like he was going to say something, but the moment was broken as Bones and Joanna's voices floated in the front door, bickering over something as they returned from their errand.

"David!" Jo's fluting voice called. She was working on sounding all grown-up, all twelve years old of her, and looking more and more like her petite mother. She was going to be a knock-out, and David was more than a little bit smitten, despite everything else. "Daddy says we can't have lox at all in the house because you're a vegan and so we had to have cashew cheese and I told him that's bunk and he's bein' contrary on purpose and David wouldn't mind if some of us had lox with our bagels because IDIC, right, right, David?" and then she bounced into the room, smiling at both David and Jim with a smile that was not Darnell at all, but Bones at his smoothest and most charming as he conned extra supplies he wasn't due out of a station quarter master in the darkest depths of beyond.

David just blinked. "Um. As long as it's not on my plate. Cream cheese, either."

Jo turned and flashed a triumphant smile at her father, completely missing Bones' rolled eyes or Jim's shared grin at the way he'd resolved Joanna's tendency early on in the week to just steamroll the younger boy instead of actually asking him things. It was a beginning.

Bones came and stood at Jim's shoulder as Jo grabbed David by the hand and dumped some of the bags in his arms, prattling about the walk to the Wharf to the bakery they favored and telling him all about the returning seal population.

"Used to hate that picture of me and Joce," Bones said _sotto voce_ , "But it was taken the week before she got pregnant with Jo. Glad I kept it, now. Reminds me of all the stuff that came out of it, after."

If the best response to that was to turn and kiss Bones-- well, Jim always was a man of action.

If, a week later, there was a candid picture of them just disengaged, laughing, and Bones caught in the middle of asking "What was that for?" and Jim saying "Because you just knew," it joined the rest on the mantel. The picture, taken by one David Marcus Kirk, was slightly crooked but their smiles were wide and brilliant. Suffice it to say, the mantel became crowded with many family pictures over the years, but the pictures of Carol and Jocelyn never were crowded out of the picture. 


End file.
